


The only kind

by Shutupbellamy



Category: The 100
Genre: M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy finds a cat and Raven makes a joke about his sexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only kind

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this sort of silly thing!

The hunt for food was going well so far and Raven,Murphy,and Jasper were on the tail of a large deer that would provide a good amount of food. Right as Murphy,who it took weeks to master using a bow and arrow,let the arrow go a flash of black ran past him. In a startled state Murphy swung the bow and the now misguided arrow hit a tree near what was once dinner.   
"After weeks of practice you'd think he'd make that shot." Raven grumbled to herself.   
John rolled his eyes at her remark and sighed,wondering what it was that made him lose focus. Behind a large bush there was a soft mew and then out came a skinny black cat. Jasper gasped in amazement and started squawking on about how this was a cat and he learned about it a few years back. Murphy slowly went over to the cat and picked it up,scratching behind its ears and under its chin.   
After a while of the two boys arguing about keeping the cat they made their way home,the lanky cat following close behind.   
"This thing better be able to hunt because he screwed up my chances of getting screwed." Murphy grumbled,being very open about the fact that whenever he did something productive Bellamy would 'reward' his mediocre progress in be a decent person.   
"Well at least we know he hates pussy in all of its forms." Raven snickered from behind him.   
Let's just say the only reward Murphy got was a slap on the side of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill!
> 
> Comment and leave Kudos


End file.
